Connected
by shainingu etowa-ru
Summary: Because it's the only way to stay connected with your best buds and keep up with the latest gossip at the same time.  A Facebook/Messenger/Twitter mix.
1. Facebook: A World Of Possibilities

_**Connected**_

_Because it's the only way to stay connected with your best buds and keep up with the latest gossip at the same time._

_**Welcome to Facebook!**_

**E-MAIL:** howalonprincess (at) Alicemail (dot) net

**PASSWORD:** ************

Welcome, **Mikan Sakura**!

Top News:

**Sumire Shouda** is now friends with **Ruka Nogi **and **Mochiage**. However, she has rejected the school idiot.

_(__**23 **__minutes ago) __**Comment**_· _**Like**_

(**Mochiage **likes this.)

_COMMENTS: __**5**_

**Sumire Shouda**: Too bad, Koizumi. I rejected your friendship request ((:

**Mochiage**: You go, girl!

**Sumire Shouda**: Are you trying to imply something, Mochiage?

**Mochiage**: No, mam. But I liked it!

**Sumire Shouda**: Whatever.

**Hotaru Imai **has started the group '**Uniting Buyers of Natsume-Ruka Photos'**.

_(__**19 **__minutes ago) __**Comment**_· _**Like**_· _**Join**_

(**235 **people including **Sumire Shouda **and **Wakako Usami **like this.)

(**235 **people have joined the group.)

_COMMENTS: __**237**_

_**|See More Comments|**_

**Yome Kokoroyomi**:Wow… Hey, Natsume. Good luck!

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Imai! You're gonna get it tomorrow!

**Anna Umenomiya**,** Tobita Yuu **and **7 others **have joined the group '**Class B**'.

_(__**16 **__minutes ago) __**Comment**_· _**Like**_· _**Join**_

(**3 **people including **Kitsuneme **and **Nonoko Ogasawara** like this.)

(**10 **people have joined the group.)

**Youichi Hijiri **is currently running away from **Hotaru Imai** because she keeps taking pictures of him, the stupid hag. If anyone sees her, please inform him immediately!

_(__**10 **__minutes ago) __**Comment**_· _**Like**_

(**768 **people like this.)

_COMMENTS: __**349**_

_**|See More Comments|**_

**Mikan Sakura**: You-chan! Where are you now?

**Youichi Hijiri**: Stupid Nee-chan, if I told you, then Hotaru will find me -.-

**Natsume Hyuuga**: See what I mean, Youichi? Polka's just a pain in the butt.

**Mikan Sakura**: NATSUME! I am NOT a pain in the butt! You're just so annoying!

**Natsume Hyuuga**: I am not annoying, Polka. The one shouting here is you.

**Mikan Sakura**: HA! Got ya, Natsume! I'm not shouting on the INTERNET!

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Polka, using capital letters on the internet constitutes shouting.

**Mikan Sakura**: … Oh.

**Youichi Hijiri**: Can you guys stop please? It's hard to run when I keep getting alerts.

**Mikan Sakura**: YOU-CHAN! Why won't you tell me where you are?

**Youichi Hijiri**: Stupid Nee-chan. I said it just now.

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Whatever.

**Youichi Hijiri**: By the way, stop flooding my alerts while I'm on the run, you two flirters!

**Mikan Sakura**: We are NOT flirting, You-chan! .

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Yeah, Polka. The one doing all the flirting is you ((:

**Mikan Sakura**: NATSUME!

**Natsume Hyuuga**: What now, Strawberry?

**Youichi Hijiri**: Can the two of you go somewhere else to argue? Just not on my comment.

**Mikan Sakura**: Sorry, You-chan! I'll buy you Howalon later, okay? ((:

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Hn. By the way, Youichi; don't eat her food. She probably poisoned it.

**Mikan Sakura**: … For You-chan's sake, I'll drop this argument. For now.

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Hn.

_**EVENT:**_ The '**Natsume-Ruka**** Online Fan Club**' is having a meeting later today at 3PM. Venue is **Sumire Shouda's **room, number _**#3-769**_, Elementary School Dorm. Don't be late.

_(__**18 **__seconds ago) __**Comment**_· _**Like**_· _**Attend**_

(**348 **people like this.)

_COMMENTS: __**57**_

_**|See More Comments|**_

**Hotaru Imai**: For _**1 000 rabbits**_, I'll agree to video-record your meeting sessions.

**Wakako Usami**: Deal. The money will be passed to you later during the meeting.

**Hotaru Imai**: I won't be attending.

**Wakako Usami**: Huh? I thought you agreed to video-record…?

**Hotaru Imai**: I agreed, but **Amanatsu** will be doing the job. Pay her later.

**Wakako Usami**: Err… okay then. Thanks ((:

Most Recent:

**Natsume Hyuuga** is wondering why the stupid fangirls won't leave him alone.

_(__**2 **__minutes ago) __**Comment**_· _**Like**_

(**14 **people like this.)

_COMMENTS: __**176**_

**Mikan Sakura**: Because you suck, Natsume ((:

**Natsume Hyuuga**: … Polka, I don't suck. It's the fangirls.

**Yome Kokoroyomi**: Do I see someone who's whipped?

**Natsume Hyuuga**: … Hello, Koko Crunch.

**Mikan Sakura**: What's whipped, Koko? Is it like, whipped cream? I'm eating it now ((:

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Polka, are you being hyper now?

**Yome Kokoroyomi**: Mi-chan, whipped is like… well, okay, it's NOT whipped cream.

**Mikan Sakura**: Natsume Yes, I'm being hyper now ((: HOWALON is love.

Kokoroyomi O.o Wow, then what IS it?

**Natsume Hyuuga**: What kind of Howalon did you just ingest, stupid? What a fatso.

**Mikan Sakura**: NATSUME! I'm eating cream-filled Howalon, of course! I'm not fat either!

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Yes, you are. Tell her like it is, Koko Crunch.

**Yome Kokoroyomi**: Natsume-kun, I don't want to be Koko Crunch… Mi-chan, good luck.

**Mikan Sakura**: Huh? What do you mean, good luck?

**Yome Kokoroyomi**: Err… nothing. I gotta go. Bye!

**Mikan Sakura**: Bye, Koko ((:

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Hn. By the way, Polka.

**Mikan Sakura**: What, Natsume?

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Are you free tonight?

**Mikan Sakura**: What, Natsume?

**Mikan Sakura**: … Natsume? Hello? You haven't replied for ten minutes…

**Natsume Hyuuga**: I'm taking you to see the doctor.

**Mikan Sakura**: WHAT? WHY?

**Hotaru Imai**: Because he's whipped. And you're getting fat, so he's worried.

**Ruka Nogi**: Hotaru! Give me back those photos!

**Hotaru Imai**: No can do, Nogi.

**Mikan Sakura**: Wait, Hotaru! What do you mean? Hi, Ruka-pyon! ((:

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Imai, you are going to disband that Facebook group NOW.

**Hotaru Imai**: What are you talking about, Hyuuga? Anyway, if you want to ask her out…

**Ruka Nogi**: HOTARU IMAI! I. WANT. THOSE. PHOTOS. NOW!

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Imai! You know what I mean. Anyway, about asking her out…

**Hotaru Imai**: Hyuuga Whatever, just bring her back by 10 PM. Nada on the group stuff.

Nogi Pay me _**500 Rabbits**_ first.

**Ruka Nogi**: WHAT? Are you crazy, Imai? That's like, two months of my allowance! )):

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Whatever, Imai. I'll bring her back by 10 PM… And about that group…!

**Mikan Sakura**: Wait, I don't understand! What's going on? )):

**Hotaru Imai**: Mikan He just wants to take you out.

Hyuuga I'm not disbanding that group. It's making me tons of money.

**Mikan Sakura**: WHAT? Natsume, if you wanted to take me to see the doctor so much…

**Ruka Nogi**: Fine, Imai. I'll wire you the money later )):

**Hotaru Imai**: Excellent choice, Nogi, because I might have increased the price…

**Natsume Hyuuga**: … Polka I'm not taking you to see the doctor.

Imai I'll talk about it later…

**Mikan Sakura**: But just now you said that you WERE going to take me to the doctor! Ten minutes ago! O.o

**Natsume Hyuuga**: … Whatever.

**Kitsuneme**: Good luck, bro. Have fun with Natsume, Mikan.

**Mikan Sakura**: Hi, Kitsuneme-kun! ((: Natsume, if we aren't going to the doctor, then…?

**Natsume Hyuuga**: You'll find out later. I'll pick you up at 7.

**Mikan Sakura**: Okay…? I gotta go now, bye guys!

**Natsume Hyuuga**: Where are you going?

**Mikan Sakura**: Hmm? I need to see Narumi-sensei about something regarding the play.

**Natsume Hyuuga**: … That bastard. Making you play Juliet…

**Mikan Sakura**: ? Well, bye Natsume! See you at 7 ((:

**Mikan Sakura **has logged off.

_**A/N:**_ Well, how was this for my very first cybernet-based GAFFN fic? I hope it was good and interested you readers! ((:

I've wanted to make a fic like this for ages; but never found the time or energy -.- Plus, I haven't updated Flight H1127 in ages. Or my other fics, for that matter . Terrible, aren't I? o.O

Well, how about a review? Constructive criticism accepted ((:

BTW: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice, Facebook, Twitter, iPhones, Blackberrys or any other thing mentioned in this fic :D

~Shai


	2. iFones and Blackberries

_**Connected**_

_Because it's the only way to stay connected with your best buds and keep up with the latest gossip at the same time._

**Chapter Two: iFones and Blackberries**

_**7.15 pm**_

_Inbox:__**1 **__new message from __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Body: _Get your butt OUT here immediately, Polka! I've been waiting for fifteen minutes already.

(_**Sent from my iFone)**_

_**7.17 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ I know, I know! Gimme another five minutes. Please? ^^

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.18 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Body:_ Hn. Just hurry up, stupid. You're so slow.

(_**Sent from my iFone)**_

_**7.19 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ Thanks, Natsume! ^^

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.20 pm**_

_Inbox:_ **_1 _**_new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body:_ What's with you, baka? Hyuuga tells me you've been standing him up for twenty minutes already.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**7.22 pm**_

_Inbox:__**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ I know, Hotaru! I'm putting my necklace on noww! ((: I wonder what Natsume wants to do at the hospital.

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.23 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body:_ What the crap, Mikan. Hyuuga is NOT taking you to the hospital. Anyway, just hurry up.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**7.25 pm**_

_Inbox:__**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ Okay! ^^ But I still wonder about the hospital O.O Natsume did say earlier online that he was taking me to the hospital…

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.28 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Ruka Nogi**_

_Body:_ Hey, Natsume! How's the date going?

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.30 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Body:_ It's going like crap. It's already 7.30 and the idiot still hasn't shown up.

(_**Sent from my iFone)**_

_**7.32 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Ruka Nogi**_

_Body:_ Ouch. Well, Hotaru tells me that Mikan's putting her jewellery on. At least she's making an effort to dress up.

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7. 34 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Body:_ She better make an excellent effort. To make up for wasting my time waiting for her. I've been at her doorstep since 7pm.

(_**Sent from my iFone)**_

_**7. 35 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Ruka Nogi**_

_Body:_ Haha. Well, I'm going to Hotaru's lab now. See ya. ((:

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7. 38 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Body:_ Yeah, yeah. Why are you hanging out with Imai anyway? Doesn't she blackmail you, and doesn't she suck…?

(_**Sent from my iFone)**_

_**7.39 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**2 **__new messages from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _

_**Message One:** _Hyuuga, I know what you just sent to Ruka. Amanatsu will be coming around in ten seconds to collect your payment for insulting me. That's 1000 Rabbits, by the way.

**_Message Two:_** Also, Amanatsu tells me she has placed the previous bill under your door, because you aren't there.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**7. 40 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Body:_ What the crap, Imai. I won't pay. So suck it up. Anyway, Polka's locking her gate now.

(_**Sent from my iFone)**_

_**7. 43 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body:_ Finally, the idiot is out of the house. Make sure you take good care of her, Hyuuga. If I see even one strand of her hair out of place later, you will get a bill for ten million rabbits.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**7. 45 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Ruka Nogi**_

_Body:_ Hey, Hotaru! Where are we going later? It's 7.45 now and we're supposed to meet at 8.

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.46 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _Bunny boy, meet me in five in front of the Umenomiya Café. The one belonging to Anna.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**7.48 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Ruka Nogi**_

_Body:_ Okay. ((: See you later.

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.48 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _Hey, idiot. How's the date going? I know you're now in Natsume's car. Idiot trackers work best on people like you.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**7.50 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ HOTARU! I'm not an idiot! You know, Natsume was pretty angry earlier but I apologized and everything's going great now! Oh, we've reached our place. See ya later! ^^

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.51 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Ruka Nogi**_

_Body:_ Hotaru, I'm here now. Where are you?

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.52 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body:_ I'm inside the café. Change of plans, because Hyuuga got here faster than expected.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**7.53 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Ruka Nogi**_

_Body:_ Err… okay. Coming into the café now. Where are Mikan-chan and Natsume?

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.55 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _Sitting in a window seat, eating. They haven't seen me yet, but no doubt Hyuuga will suspect that I'm somewhere around. Are you coming in now, Bunny boy? It's been 3 minutes.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**7.57 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Ruka Nogi**_

_Body:_ Yeah, I'm inside the restaurant now. Saw you. Coming.

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**7.58 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _Whatever.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**Click click click click click. Click. Click. Click click. Click click click click. Beep.**_

_**7.59 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ Hey, Hotaru! I'm confused; I thought Natsume was taking me to the hospital. Instead, he took me to Anna's café! What's going on? O.O Also, we're eating some very expensive dishes for dinner! The food's good though. ((:

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**Click. Click. Click click click click. Whirrr…. Click click.**_

_**8.01 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _Hyuuga, where are you and Mikan? She tells me you didn't take her to the hospital.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**Click click click. Whirr….. Click. Click click. Click click click click click.**_

_**8. 03 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Body: _Like I would tell you where Polka and I are now. Also: what the crap, Polka STILL thinks we're going to the hospital?

(_**Sent from my iFone)**_

'_Hotaru, isn't that enough? About five minutes of video and a thousand pictures?'_

_**8.04 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _Apparently, yes.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

'_What do you think, Bunny boy? Pass me the third Polaroid camera and the second memory card. This card's run out of space.'_

_**8. 05 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Body: _Just WHAT is wrong with Polka's head? Whatever.

(_**Sent from my iFone)**_

_**Whirr….. Click click click click. Click click click. Click. Click.**_

_**8. 06 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ Hey, Hotaru! Why haven't you replied to any of my messages? I've sent you two already, but you haven't replied! How's the date with Ruka-pyon going? Natsume doesn't know about that, right? ^^

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

'_Okay, that's enough pictures and video for now.'_

'_Yes!'_

' _We'll save the remaining memory space for the __after-date__.'_

'_Oh no.'_

_**8.07 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _I haven't replied because you're incredibly dense, idiotic baka. Also, Ruka's just here to help me to take pictures of some things. We're not on a date, stupid.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

'_Pack up the equipment, Nogi. And do it quietly. Good thing the two idiots still haven't seen us; well, their view of us IS blocked by that potted plant over there…'_

_**8. 09 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ Ehh? Ruka-pyon and you are here? That's what you just said, right? That Ruka-pyon's here? Which means you must be here too? Wait, where's here exactly? And, what pictures are you taking? O.O

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

'_Are you done, Bunny boy? You took so long. Hurry up. We gotta leave. It looks like Hyuuga and Mikan are having dessert now. Oh, wait. There's enough time for one last picture. This one will rake in billions! Ahahaha!'_

_**Click.**_

_**8.11 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _Because you're stupid enough to ask so many questions, I will not reply to any messages from here onwards.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

'_By the way, on the way out, buy me ten takeaways of the king crab they serve here. Got it?'_

'_Y-Yeah.'_

_**8. 12 pm**_

_Inbox: __**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ WAAA! HOTARU! Why? .

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**8. 15 pm**_

_Inbox: __**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ HOTARU! You're still not replying to my messages ))):

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**8. 18 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Mikan Sakura**_

_Body:_ Hotaru! You're really not replying to me! Are you angry with me? ))))))))))))):

_**(Sent from my Blackberrie Wireless Handheld)**_

_**8.20 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _Hyuuga, thanks very much for the pictures of Mikan and you. I'm sure the pics of Mikan feeding you strawberry shortcake will be very well-received by the consumers of Facebook and Twitter.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**8. 22 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Body: _IMAI! You'd better not. I will burn all your inventions if you do.

(_**Sent from my iFone)**_

_**8.23 pm**_

_Inbox:_ _**1 **__new message from __**Hotaru Imai**_

_Body: _Hyuuga, whatever. I'm still selling the pics. Do buy some, Mikan looks adorable.

(_**Sent from my **__**incredibly expensive**__** iFone)**_

_**A/N:**_ There! Chapter two of the trilogy, complete! Ahaha. I didn't really think much of this chapter, though. Hope you readers enjoyed it! (BTW, my first time doing this kind of fic. ;D)

~Shai


End file.
